


Repsaj's Reply

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates - A Hole in the Wall drabble. King Kooh starts to worry about Ailicec's spirit haunting him.





	Repsaj's Reply

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

King Kooh glanced at Repsaj as he battled enemies by his throne. ''Brother, are you remembering your wife again?'' he wished to know. He frowned after Repsaj nodded. Worry filled King Kooh's eyes. ''Your deceased wife shouldn't distract you now.'' He turned to one enemy and used his hook to disarm him. 

King Kooh smiled after all enemies ran out of the chamber. *My enemies will try to defeat me and conquer this world again. Perhaps my sibling won't have to aid me again.* King Kooh faced Repsaj. ''Are you remembering your wife again?'' He stepped back after Repsaj sobbed. 

 

THE END


End file.
